


Shenanigans

by SatanicDoormat



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Sleepy Boys Inc, The Trio - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Funny, High School AU, High School Au!, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Skephalo, comment ideas!, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, ok but hopefully you’ll laugh, ok maybe a LITTLE angst but it def gets resolved!, platonic and romantic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat
Summary: THE DANGANRONPA AU WAS APPARENTLY PROBLEMATIC AS HELL SO YEAH. WE’RE DOING THE HIGH SCHOOL AU. sorry about the dr thing for those who wanted it, but apparently a lot of creators had issues with it. so instead of graphic murder, we’ve got shenanigans! :Dmcyt high school au!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, George | Spifey & Harvey | TapL, Jacob | Zelk & MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 51
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say introductory chapter? no? I’m so sorry

hello! yes, it’s me, the introductory chapter 

so the dr au was bad news yeah uh guess we weren’t doing that

so have a funny little high school au! this will probably just be chapter after chapter of shenanigans and funny situations yee 

Everyone will be high school aged! 

main ships:

dreamnotfound

  
skephalo

finn6d (maybe) 

tons of others as you guys like, but tons of platonic fluff!

honestly, I just want this to be tons of funny shit and epic friendships 

you know, high school 

please stick around for this!   
  


love, 

puff

p.s. WHY DO I START ALL OF THESE WITH AN INTRO CHAPTER I HATE MYSELF

p.p.s. I FUCKING FORGOT TO DO MULTI CHAPTER I


	2. the muffins are on fire: the muffining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh bruh bruh bruh bruh bruh bruh bruhbruhbruh   
> to the tune of megalovania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the muffins are on fire send help  
> this book is HEAVILY INSPIRED by every other high school au-  
> btw go read Teaming by dontrollthedice it’s fantastic and I guarantee you’ll love it see here’s a link https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436597/chapters/58960687 now you have no excuse do it now   
> go subscribe to them literally   
> try to find the moral of this story  
> also, in this story, their screen names are like nicknames that everyone uses besides adults.  
> chapter tiem

_ It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. _

_ Oh, fuck. _

——————————————

_** Skeppy ** _

“A6D!” Skeppy called, racing down the hall towards his friend’s locker amidst the Friday morning babble of the other students. 

“What? Dude, if this is another prank on Mega, I’m not helping you.“ The taller boy turned around, bored expression evident on his face. He shifted a stack of heavy textbooks in his arms.

“No, no, it’s not!” Skeppy shuddered. “Never again. I spilled yogurt on his bandanna the other day and he almost ripped my arm off. Besides, why do you always assume I want to prank someone?” He adopted a fake injured tone, pouting. “I’m not evil, you know.”

a6d raised an eyebrow. “How did you ‘spill’ yogurt on Mega’s bandanna if he’s always wearing it?” 

Skeppy hid a guilty grin. “Uh, he was lying down on the table?”

His friend merely stared.

“Okay, okay, I  may have poured it on his head but that’s not important.”  _ It wasn’t just one carton, either. _

“Of course you did.” His friend sighed. “Why’d you want to talk to me again? The bell’s going to ring in five minutes and my English class is on the other side of the school. Mrs. Lockhart said that if I’m late again, she’ll make me sit next to _Tommy_.” a6d grimaced, eliciting a chuckle from Skeppy.

“Aw, Tommy’s not that bad. He’s just...mildly annoying.”

“ Mildly ? Have you  _ met  _ him? Fucking freshmen, I swear-“

“Shut up. Anyway, I have a proposition for you.” The shorter boy smirked, attempting to lean on the locker. He slipped, narrowly avoiding dropping his books.

a6d snickered. “What’s in it for me?”

“Fifty bucks.” 

“Wow. Are you sure about this? That’s like, your whole allowance.” a6d teased, glancing at the clock. “Let’s wrap this up. What do I have to do?” 

“I have a job, you know. I’m not Finn. Catfishing isn’t a job, right? Whatever. 

Here it is.” Skeppy paused for effect, unable to hide his mischievous smile. 

“Whoever can make Bad curse before the end of the day gets fifty bucks, but you have to get an audio clip of it.” 

The taller boy whistled. “For fifty bucks? Wait, make  BadBoyHalo  say a curse word? Like, that Bad?”

“Yes, dumbass. The one that sits with us at lunch every single day? Your other best friend?” Skeppy joked. “If no one can do it, then no one gets the money. But you need proof. What do you say?”

“Hmm... Don’t tempt me. I dunno, you know lots of ways to annoy the shit out of him. If anyone finally pushes him off the deep end, it’s gonna be you.” a6d mused. “Still, fifty dollars. And if you can’t do it, I don’t lose anything, right? Fine, it’s a deal. He’s gonna  hate  us after this.” Skeppy exhaled, smiling hugely. “Shake.”

a6d rolled his eyes, extending a hand, which Skeppy grabbed and shook enthusiastically. “Get ready to lose fifty dollars. Besides, I don’t think Bad is physically capable of hating anyone.”

“Oh yeah? Bet. We’ll find a way. He’s in half my classes, there’s no way you’ll win. ” the taller boy shot back. At that moment, the bell rang. 

“Oh,  fuck.  Come on! Screw you, Skeppy.” a6d shouted, flipping his friend the bird over his shoulder as he ran. 

Skeppy laughed, throwing his head back. 

_ I’ve got this in the bag. Everyone has a breaking point.  _

_ Even BadBoyHalo. _

————————————————————————

Apparently not.

By the time lunchtime came around, Skeppy was ready to groan from frustration. In P.E., he had thrown half a dozen dodgeballs at the boy.  One of them had even hit Bad in the face.And they were on the same team! But all Bad ever did was blink, shake his head, grin, and apologize.  ‘ _Ah, sorry! I’ll try to stay out of your way._ ’

It was  _maddening_.

_ For what?!  _ he wanted to scream.  _Why are you saying sorry? I just hit you in the face with a foam ball going at like a hundred miles per hour! Why aren’t you getting_ **_angry_**? 

Aggression he could deal with. If Bad had just punched him, or yelled at him, or both of those things, then it would’ve been fine. Instead, he just stayed scarily calm, even grinning. It was unnerving as hell.

In science, Skeppy had gone to the trouble of volunteering to be Bad’s lab partner (not that he didn’t do that anyway, they were friends after all) and looking up chemical reactions between materials they were using that day. But when his concoction went  kaboom  in Bad’s face (and probably their grades as well, although an F was the least of Skeppy’s problems) Bad didn’t explode along with it. He just took off his glasses and sighed . ‘ _What am I going to do with you, Skeppy? You poor little muffin. Here, I’ll show you how to do it.’_

It was genuinely frustrating. He loved Bad as much as any of his friends, but to him pranking was a way of life. To not get a reaction out of one of his best buddies? Aggravating as fuck. _Bad didn’t shout at me for ruining the project, he-He sounded disappointed. Like a parent._

Like a fucking parent. So condescending, although it probably wasn’t meant in that way.

_ It’s not fun if-This is a dumb bet.  _ Skeppy wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, but...

The short boy huffed, slumping down at the lunch table. Spifey, Harvey, Zelk and Mega didn’t even look up. They were used to his mood swings.

a6d slid into the seat next to him, grinning. “Frustrated?” he teased.

“Shut up.” Skeppy groaned, slamming his head onto the table. “This can’t be possible. What kind of guy is  _ that  _ happy?”

“I know.” his friend sighed. “I’m not giving up, but I tripped him a dozen times in math and he barely even noticed!” 

“I blew up our science project and he offered to help me fix it!” Skeppy complained, snagging an apple slice from Zelk and munching on it idly.

“What are you two doing now?” Zelk asked, trying in vain to snatch back his apple slice. 

“We’re trying to get Bad to curse. Fifty dollars on the line for whoever does it first.”

Zelk chuckled. “Good luck with that, idiots. Bad doesn’t have a vulgar bone in his body.”

Mega merely rolled his eyes and kept eating.

“If you do get it on record, send it to me. I’d pay to see Bad swear.” Harvey snickered.

“I’m not sure if he even can. He’s too...uh, wholesome. Oh, speak of the devil.” a6d pointed with his fork to an approaching Bad, who was carrying a lunch tray. He slid into the seat opposite Skeppy, beaming. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing.” Skeppy and a6d replied in unison. Spifey choked on his chocolate milk.

“Mhm.” Bad raised an eyebrow at Skeppy, who looked back innocently, swallowing his frustration. Bad shook his head and dug into his salad. “Anyway, have you guys joined any clubs yet? Like, hobby clubs.”

“Hobby clubs? Nuh-uh. Zelk, Mega and I were going to start another gaming club, but they said that we had to get an advisor. A chaperone, basically.” Skeppy rolled his eyes. “It’s stupid. I’m a member of Techno’s club, though. They host cool tournaments on Minecraft sometimes, and they somehow got their chaperone to be Philza, who graduated a few years back. Really cool guy, but he’s been working on the same hardcore world ever since middle school. Imagine the stress of not dying.” He shuddered. 

“Uh, I was going to join the foreign cultures club, but you would not believe how stereotypical it is.” a6d pitched in. “Everyone in there is from the U.S., including the ‘advisor’, and they do stupid stuff like calligraphy and making stamps.” 

“I tried joining Dream’s coding club, but it got weird pretty quickly.” Zelk popped a tater tot in his mouth. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Like, weird how?” Spifey prompted.

“It was just Dream and George either huddling over the same computer and whispering to each other or screaming at Sapnap when he broke something-which was  _ really fucking often _ -“

“Language!”

Zelk shot a withering look at Skeppy.  _ How are you going to get this guy to swear? _

“Anyway, all of the other club members were just scared as shi- uh, scared of Dream-who can blame them, bunch of freshies- and they’d all just fuck around with Scratch, that stupid thing from elementary school that you’d use to make crappy animations- I swear to God, Bad, if you say language- or make plugins the whole time. Which is fine, I mean, not the Scratch part but plugins are cool. Made a lot of those. But what made me quit was when Dream and WilburSoot from Techno’s club went to get pizza together or something, which made George really mad? I have no clue.” Zelk paused, taking a bite of his lunch before continuing. 

“Then George started ignoring Dream for a few days. The tension was  _ awful _ . God. So eventually they started screaming at each other. And George went and got Wilbur and they looked like they were about to throw down and fight.Which was when I tapped out and just never came back.” The sweater-clad boy took a long swig from his water bottle. “Whole thing was confusing as hell.”

“Language!”

“Dude, when was that?” Skeppy asked incredulously.

“Less than a week ago. But I saw them all talking in the hallway yesterday, so it’s probably been sorted out. Mega, you in any clubs?”

Mega nodded. 

“Which ones?” Zelk prompted.

“Dude, he doesn’t talk.” Skeppy snickered. “He hasn’t since middle school.”

The boy wearing the green bandanna rolled his eyes, grabbing a nearby napkin and digging a pencil out of his pocket. He paused to flip Skeppy off, then scribbled a few things on it, handing the napkin to Zelk.

“A drawing of a pig-oh, that’s Techno. Techno’s club. Some hand symbols. ASL club! Thought that was a class. What’s tha-“ Zelk breathed in sharply, ripping up the napkin. “Uh, Skeppy, he says to go fuck yourself. That was  not  something I needed to ever see. What the fuck, Mega?”

The mute snickered, snatching back the scraps of paper and tossing the them in the trash. 

“Hey! Language.” Bad frowned, crossing his arms. “Mega, language. Zelk, language.” 

“Mega didn’t say anything, how is that-“ Spifey snickered.

“Yeah, but he drew it!”

“That makes no sense at all, dude. Loosen up a bit.”

Skeppy buried his face in his arms, tuning out the bickering.  _ How am I going to win this bet?  _ He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially not one he has suggested himself. Skeppy racked his brain.  _ What makes Bad, really, really, angry? _

“GUYS! SHUT UP!” a6d yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of quite a few people from other tables and jolting Spifey and Bad into silence. “Sorry. Uh, Bad, you in any clubs?” he asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, actually.” Bad smiled brightly. “I’m in Techno’s club, like everyone else. I just joined Dream’s club, too. It’s not as bad as you make it out to be. Although Sapnap insists on unplugging or tripping on something every two minutes. George and Dream are really good with coding, and they help a lot. When they’re not working on something with each other, that is. But I also joined the home ec club!”

“The what?” Harvey asked.

“Home ec. It’s like baking and sewing and stuff.” a6d explained. “So mostly girls.”

“Is not! Finn’s in the club with me.”

“Finn doesn’t count.” Spifey chuckled.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Whatever. We get to use ovens and stoves, and we make tons of really cool things. You’re just jealous.” Bad stuck his tongue out, returning to his salad.

Skeppy suddenly sat bolt upright, an idea flashing through his head. _Ovens and stoves, huh._ “Hey, Bad?” he asked innocently.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a, uh, home ec meeting today?” 

“Actually, I do. They’re on Mondays and Fridays. Why, were you thinking of joining? It teaches tons of practical skills.” 

_ Of course not.  _ “Uh, sure. What room is it in?” 

a6d raised an eyebrow, and Skeppy glared at him, making a  _zip it_ motion. 

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Bad clapped his hands, grinning again. Skeppy would be lying if he said that didn’t make him immediately feel guilty, but it was too late to back out now.  _Fifty bucks is fifty bucks, no matter what._ “ Teacher’s lounge. We’re making baked goods today! It’s going to be so much fun.” 

Skeppy swallowed. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Mega snickered quietly, earning a scorching look from Skeppy, which he returned.

“Oh, Dream is looking for me.” Bad glanced over at another table, where a tall boy clad in a circular white mask was waving him over. 

“Oh, yeah? Is he still wearing that mask?” Spifey asked curiously. “I swear, he’s like Mega. Never takes it off. At least he talks. Wow, we have tons of weirdos.”

Mega punched Spifey in the side, causing the tall boy to keel over, groaning. “Hey! No need to be violent!”

“Pretty sure the only one who’s seen him with it off is George.” a6d snickered.

“What are you insinuating-“

“I gotta go now.” Bad picked up his lunch tray. “I’ll be there in a sec!” he called to Dream, who was still waving him over. Bad shot Skeppy a quick smile before leaving. “See you guys in band!”

As soon as Bad was out of earshot, a6d turned to his friend, smirking. Skeppy’s ears burned.

“Shut up-“

“So what’s this ‘home ec’ thing about?” 

“Dude, that’s my last chance! We have band with him, and then the day’s over. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is make  _ muffins  _ with Bad and Finn.” Skeppy whined, slamming his head back onto the table. 

“Wow, you really want those fifty dollars, huh.” Harvey observed, picking at his lunch. 

“You never know. Something might happen during band. I’ve seen how annoying you can be with those cymbal things that you clap together. But trombones are way worse, trust me.” a6d added. “I bet I can make him really mad with a few blasts to the ears.”

“Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? Walk all the way over to the clarinet section and clap them in his face? Besides, I only have them for one piece.”

“You’ll figure out a way. Remember that time you stole Spifey’s french horn right out of the case during lunch and stuffed it with toilet paper?” Zelk chuckled. “He was  so  mad.”

“Fuck, I remember that.” Spifey frowned, whacking Skeppy on the head lightly. “The entire thing was just filled with toilet paper. It got all over my seat during warm-ups! And then my section leader yelled at me. Still haven’t gotten you back for that. Remind me to replace your drumsticks with plastic chopsticks.” 

They shared a snicker, remembering Spifey’s bright red face that day. 

At that moment, the bell rang. Skeppy started. “Oh, fuck, I forgot to buy lunch. Harvey, can I have some of your-“

“Nope.”

“A6D?” Skeppy pouted, giving his friend puppy dog eyes. 

“No. You forget to eat lunch, that’s on you.” His friend hastily gathered his things and ran towards the cafeteria door. “See you in band!”

“You suck!” Skeppy called after the tall boy’s rapidly receding figure. The shorter boy grabbed his books and ran off to class, making a mental note not to give a6d any food in the near future.

** *waves wand* heehoo band class time  **

** someone teach me how to do transitions **

** im begging pls **

———————————————————————————

_** Skeppy ** _

Skeppy dropped his books on the ground, grabbing the drawstring bag that contained his sticks and tugging it open.  _ Finally. If I can just get Bad to break during this period, then I don’t have to go to that stupid home ec club. _

He surreptitiously slipped his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, opening up the Voice Memos app for recording in a pinch. 

_Brrrp_!  Suddenly, a loud blast among the din of people setting up startled Skeppy. He turned and saw a6d lowering his trombone halfway across the stage, smirking at a terrified-looking Bad. 

“Ah! a6d, you bad muffin. You scared the bejeezus out of me!” he complained, crossing his arms. 

_ That’s the most irritated I’ve seen him get all day.  _ Skeppy frowned.  _ If I’m not careful, a6d’s going to win. I don’t even have fifty bucks. _

“Hey, Sapnap!” Skeppy called, leaning across several people’s stands and earning a plethora of dirty looks, which he returned with a sheepish smile. 

The dark-haired boy looked up, cocking an eyebrow. “What is it? Do you know how long this thing takes to put together?” he frowned, prodding his bassoon. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Uh...Can you blow that a few times in a6d’s ear during the new piece? Until he gets mad.” he whispered, motioning towards the French boy.

“The one we started yesterday? Why that one specifically? Besides, how do you expect me to blow it in his ear? This isn’t a fucking tuba, Skepster.” Sapnap complained, using another one of the stupid nicknames Skeppy had specifically told him he hated. 

“Because the teacher won’t notice if you mess up in the new one, because everyone else will be messing up too. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Skeppy replied, nearly falling into his friend’s lap because of his precarious position stretched across the stands.

“Why a6d, though?”

“Shh! Uh...Just a bet. C’mon, please?”

Sapnap pretended to consider, unable to contain his grin. “Fine. But if I get in trouble for this...”

“I’ll take the blame, okay?” Skeppy rolled his eyes impatiently. “Thanks, dude.” He knew Sapnap would agree to anything if it would cause a little chaos.

“No problem! Love ya, dumbass!” his friend yelled. Skeppy painstakingly extracted himself from the tangle of stands, knocking quite a few pages of sheet music off in the process and earning several glares.

He glanced at the whiteboard their practice order was always written on.

Scales, warm-ups, then the new piece. _Perfect_.  The short boy couldn’t keep a malevolent grin from sliding onto his face.  _Once a6d is out, then I can start really getting on Bad’s nerves._

_ I’ve got this in the bag. _

“Uh, Skeppy?” Zelk waved a mallet in front of his friend’s face cautiously. “You look kinda scary, man.” 

Skeppy jumped, jolted out of his thoughts. He grinned sheepishly. “Uh, sorry?”

The sweater-clad boy shot him a weird look. “Try to not plot world domination during band.” He shook his head and returned to setting up his sheet music.

Skeppy grabbed his music as well, already thinking hard for ways he could make Bad angry or at least frustrated enough to swear.

_ Well, just asking him nicely is out of the question.  _ He chuckled to himself.

The conductor, their teacher, raised a hand, calling for silence before beginning the scales.

Skeppy barely paid any attention, hands moving on autopilot as he drummed along with everyone else.

_ Moving the gong is out of the question. Same with any of the other percussion instruments . This is harder than I thought it would be. How am I going to get close enough to Bad to annoy him? The clarinet section is halfway across the stage and he’s in the first row. Mrs. Samuels’ll kill me. _

_ Or... _

“Psst, Zelk!” he whispered when they were finally done with scales. “Got a spare sheet of paper?”

His friend looked over. “What? No. Dude, we have to stop talking. What for, anyway?” 

“Aw, can I use the back of some music you don’t need anymore? Please?” Skeppy begged, giving Zelk puppy dog eyes.

“No! Don’t look at me like that.” the sweater-clad boy threatened, looking away.

“Pleaseeeee?” 

Zelk rolled his eyes, handing over the band arrangement of  Endgame’s  theme. “Fine. Don’t even tell me what you’re going to use it for.”

“‘Kay.” Skeppy turned back to his stand, grabbing a pencil. Before he had a chance to scribble something down, the conductor raised her arms in a signal to start setting up for the first piece. 

_ This should be fun to watch. _

The short boy wheeled the snare drum over to his position, muttering apologies to those he bumped into and making sure he had the right music set up. 

When their teacher raised her arms again, Skeppy immediately started tapping out a vague rhythm with the band, not really paying attention to either the sheet music or the conductor. The result was akin to a train wreck. Vague snippets of melody could barely be heard over loud trumpet blasts, and several people had elected to just drop their instruments in favor of covering their ears.

Because most of the percussionists were spaced out, the structure of the piece quickly deteriorated into stray squawks, blasts, and booms.  Perfect.  The short boy quickly turned to look at Sapnap, who was watching him. His friend tilted his head to the side, as if to say  Now? 

Skeppy nodded frantically, motioning with his head at an oblivious a6d, who was squawking along with the rest of the band.  _ Before we get cut off! _

Sapnap rolled his eyes, bringing the reed of his bassoon to his mouth.  _ Calm down.  _ He leaned towards a6d, awkwardly hoisting the bell of his instrument to create the loudest effect.

A loud, low foghorn-like sound blasted out, rising above the noise, causing several people to jump. a6d started, clapping a hand over his ear. Skeppy snickered, hiding a mischievous smile behind one hand. The French boy turned around slowly, raising an annoyed eyebrow. Sapnap shrugged, grinning sheepishly. Skeppy could barely make out a mouthed ‘ _ Sorry _ ’ over the din of the rest of the band.

a6d rolled his eyes and turned back around. 

Sapnap looked back at Skeppy for a signal.  _ What now? _

Skeppy glanced at the conductor, who was starting to look pretty exasperated. He motioned frantically.  _ Do it again! _

_Okay, okay._ Sapnap brought the reed to his mouth again, unleashing another, even louder sound. 

a6d jumped, whipping his head around. Skeppy couldn’t make out what his friend was saying, but it didn’t look like he was exchanging niceties with Sapnap. 

Sapnap shrugged, smiling nervously and glancing over at Skeppy. The short boy brought a finger to his lips, shaking his head vigorously.  _ Don’t tell him yet. _

a6d finally turned back around, shaking his head. Sapnap immediately brought the reed to his mouth and blew again, unleashing the loudest rumbling note yet. A moment later, the conductor raised a hand and closed it in front of her face in a  stop motion, and the last few people that were still playing set their instruments down.

a6d turned around one last time, eyes narrowed. Sapnap shook his head frantically, raising his hands in a placating gesture of surrender and pointing at Skeppy in an attempt to redirect his fury-

“SAPNAP I SWEAR TO  FUCKING  GOD IF YOU DON’T QUIT BLOWING THAT IN MY EAR I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU-“ the French boy exploded before noticing the still silence, going pale. 

Several people snickered, and a few kids gasped. Everyone glanced at the conductor, who was rapidly turning red. Now it was a6d’s turn to smile sheepishly, averting his eyes from the teacher.

“Vincent!” she yelled, putting her baton down and crossing her arms. “Go straight to the office. I expected better from you.”

“Okay. Sorry.” a6d muttered, picking up his case and instrument, flushing. He shot a poisonous glare at Sapnap, who shrugged and pointed at Skeppy, mouthing the words  _ It wasn’t my idea! _

Recognition, realization, and finally exasperation flashed through the French boy’s eyes, and he turned to glare at his friend. Skeppy grinned unapologetically, waving.

_You suck_.  a6d mouthed, grabbing his sheet music and books and exiting the stage. The short boy laughed silently, doubling over and shoulders shaking. 

When the conductor began chewing out various sections for not paying attention, Zelk turned to Skeppy. “Did you do that?” he asked incredulously.

The shorter boy shrugged guiltily. “Kind of?”

** this is the fuckin 4k word mark kill me **

Zelk shook his head, adjusting the red patterned beanie that he always wore. “You know he’s going to kill you, right?”

Skeppy paled. “Uh, maybe not?”

“Pfft. You know a6d, he holds a grudge for a  long time. You’ll be lucky if he gets you back right after band. Otherwise, he’ll probably plan something really bad.” Zelk smirked. “But who knows, he might forgive you.”

The shorter boy swallowed. “Uh...It’ll be fine.”  _ Fuck, I didn’t think of that. _

Before Zelk could say anything else, the teacher turned her attention to them and started going over rhythms.

Skeppy nodded along with the teacher, slowly reaching for the piece of paper that Zelk had given him earlier and discreetly pushing his stand down so it formed a somewhat flat surface. He snatched up the pencil he’d set down earlier and spread out the paper, blank side up.

A few scribbled doodles later, Skeppy folded the paper expertly into an airplane. He looked back up at the teacher, who had directed her focus onto the French horns, on the opposite side of the stage from the clarinets.  _Perfect_.

The short boy shut one eye, aiming the paper experimentally and giving his arm a few practice swings, ignoring the few questioning looks he was getting. He finally let the airplane fly, watching its path nervously until it landed in a certain boy’s lap.  _Yes_!

Bad glanced around, confused at where the airplane in his lap had come from. Skeppy ducked under his stand, moving it back into the upright position and giggling. He peeked out ever so slightly so he could still see (or hear) his friend.

The taller boy pushed up his glasses, gingerly unfolding the airplane. Skeppy slipped a hand into his pocket, resting it on his phone in anticipation.  Come on, come on...

_** Bad ** _

Huh?  The brunette looked up, searching for the person who had dropped the paper airplane into his lap. Bad swiveled his head from side to side, squinting. He barely caught a glimpse of a grinning Skeppy ducking behind his stand.  _ That muffin. What’s with him today? He’s been acting weird. a6d, too. _

Bad shook his head, carefully unfolding the airplane and making sure not to touch any of the creases, in case he needed to refold it later. _ There’s something written on it, and a couple of drawings.  _

_BaldBoyHalo_?  Bad’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ I’m not bald! What even-Is that supposed to be me without any hair? That’s not even- _ He whipped around, glaring at the short boy across the stage, who was frantically trying not to laugh.

“Skeppy, you muffinhead!” he called, frowning. “That’s not very nice.” Skeppy doubled over, shoulders shaking. Bad shook his head.  _ Honestly, what is with him? He’s been so weird today. Offering to join home ec, and he’s been really clumsy.  _

_ Maybe he’s finally being a nice muffin for once. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad im so sorry you poor guy  
> imatthefufking4.4kwordmarkkillme  
> we push on   
> or do we?  
> nah we ending it here dude I HAVE TO UPDATE  
> literally haven’t in like a week I’m so sorry  
> also, in case it was unclear, Mrs.Samuels is the conductor/band teacher.  
> and I’ll update pickup lines ASAP I promise   
> part two of this story coming soon (same scenario)  
> also, I don’t know how shippy I should make this. I know dreamnotfound is an absolute, but idk abt skephalo. finn6d is happening, though. suggest other ships pls! mild zelkpvp, too.  
> love,  
> puff :D


	3. the muffining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which badboyhalo goes nuclear, skeppy goes just a liiittle too far and faces the consequences, a6d is extremely whipped, Finn is a housewife from hell, and Ph1lZa is gullible (I’m sorry Phil ily even if you are shorter than Tomathy Innit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of tmaof! aka, the first chapter con’t :D  
> poggers amirite   
> not expecting this to be nearly as long, and this should be the last part of this particular “shenanigan”  
> please comment which people you want in the next one! im debating sleepy boys + Tommy or the dteam, but any other ideas are greatly appreciated :D  
> some of u already know where this chapter is going (;   
> this book is going to be chock-full of fun little stories (SHENANIGANS!!) like oneshots, but they’re all gonna be connected and you may see mentions of stories in other ones. so like a oneshot book, pls comment funny scenarios that I can have fun with!  
> also, I wrote like half of a crack fic called “my immortal but it’s dreamnotfound” (lykyk) and I- should I post it?? It’s absolutely terrible  
> also, there is some Incredibly Subtle skephalo, so squint for that if you like.   
> some finn6d tho and an astelic cameo! if you don’t know who that is, she’s a bedwars YouTuber and does some Bedwars videos with Skeppy on his Skep channel.  
> oh shit ok so I came back up here to these notes after writing the story and the skephalo is not as subtle as I thought it would be :/ OH WELL.  
> oh and some angst but only a little bit and it gets resolved  
> ok time for the story! you get a little preview at the start ;)

“Is this what you wanted? Is this what you  _ fucking _ wanted Skeppy?”

_ No. Not at all. Never. _

——————————

  
_**Skeppy** _

Skeppy straightened back up, snickering. Then he frowned.  _ So he’s still not cursing, huh? Does the word ‘muffinhead’ count? What a half-ass insult. _

I’m basically out of ideas.  The brown-haired boy groaned audibly, drawing more weird looks from Zelk.  _ Looks like I’ll have to go to that dumb club after all. _

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Zelk asked. “You’re being weird as fuck.” 

Skeppy grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, it’s just...remember that bet?”

His friend groaned. “Not that. All of this shit is to make Bad pissed?!”

A nod.

Zelk snickered. “Yeah, good luck.”

“Fifty bucks is fifty bucks, Zelk! Fuck off!” Skeppy yelled defensively, maybe a tad louder than was absolutely necessary.  _ It’s not impossible! Why does everyone act like it’s impossible?! _

His friend paled. Several heads swiveled towards the pair, and the stage fell silent.

“Zak!” their conductor shouted, hands planted aggressively on her hips. 

_ Oh, shit. _

—————————————————

“Shut  up !” Skeppy slumped into the seat besides a6d, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The French boy had been sitting in the office alone, most likely plotting revenge. At least until an extremely sheepish and disgruntled-looking brown-haired boy walked in ten minutes later. 

a6d was in hysterics, holding his stomach. “You-you-“

“Oh, fuck off.” Skeppy retorted, earning a sharp glare from the secretary. He hastily lowered his voice. “I was just talking to Zelk, and he pissed me off.” 

The French boy wiped a tear from his eye, composing himself. “So, after getting me sent to the office, you proceeded to do the  exact same thing  that got me in trouble? Is that it?” 

“Well, when you put it like  that -It isn’t funny!” The shorter boy pulled his hoodie over his head to stifle the sound of a6d’s laughter. 

“I don’t think I even have to get you back for getting me in trouble. What’s that saying?” a6d chuckled. “Karma’s a bitch.”

“Leave me alone.” Skeppy slid down in the chair. “Now I’m actually going to have to bake with Bad.”

This new revelation sent a6d even farther into hysterics. “You’re  still trying? Just give up!”

“It’s fifty bucks! Why are you giving up so easy?” he retorted. “You could come with me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” 

“Because  _ Fi-iinnn- _ _“_ Skeppy was cut off by a sharp punch to the shoulder. 

“Don’t make me reconsider getting revenge.” the French boy warned. “Besides, we’re gonna get detention anyway, so you won’t even have time. By the time detention is over, you’ll have missed it.”

The shorter boy groaned.  _ Fuck, that’s right. Even so, I’ve slipped out of worse. _

“I’ll find a way.”

“Boys?” The secretary leaned over her desk, lowering her glasses and peering at the pair. “The principal will see you now.”

——————————————

“Are you  _ kidding _ ?” a6d groaned, swinging open the door to the hallway. “Three whole days of detention? For fuck’s sake. Everyone swears, this is high school!”

Skeppy shrugged. “At least we’re not getting suspended.”

“So? I’ve gotten three days of detention for way worse. My mum is gonna  kill  me. We should’ve gotten off with a warning!”

“Mine will probably just be glad that I went a week without getting in trouble.” 

“Oh, yeah, because this is normal for you.” a6d scoffed. The pair slipped into the crowds of students heading to their lockers, eager to get home for the weekend. 

“Actually...yeah.” Skeppy snickered, heading towards his locker.

“See you in detention!” his friend called.

“No you won’t!” the shorter boy yelled over his shoulder, fiddling with the lock and swinging his locker open.

In reality, he only had a shadow of a plan to escape detention. It all depended on who was in trouble, and-most importantly-who the supervisor was.

Skeppy packed up his things and made his way to the detention room as quick as he could.  _ The faster I get there, the more time I have to make Bad angry.  _

The short boy peered through the small window in the door, standing on his tiptoes. What he saw made him grin.  _Phil’s on detention duty? Perfect._ He grabbed the doorknob, preparing to go inside.

The door suddenly swung open, hitting Skeppy in the face. “Ow, what the fuck?!” He stumbled backward, barely managing to right himself against the wall. 

“Sorry. Didn’t see you there.” An unremorseful-looking, grinning Finn stood in the crack of the door. 

“You did that on purpose!” Skeppy accused, clutching his nose. 

“Maybe I did.” Finn opened the door all the way, walking out and letting it swing shut behind him. “Oh-hi, a6d.”

a6d walked up behind Skeppy, peering into the detention room. “Oh, we have Phil today. He lets us get away with shit. You might actually have a chance of getting away. Hey, Finn- Are you wearing  _ eyeliner _ ?” 

Finn placed a hand on his hip in an oddly feminine gesture. “Yeah, you noticed. I didn’t want to wash it off, and I like the way it looks.”

a6d coughed awkwardly. “Yeah, it-uh, okay.” 

“Finn, can you get me out of detention?” Skeppy piped up to break the tension, letting go of his nose. 

“Yeah. I was planning on skipping out today anyway. I was actually about to leave for a club meeting. I can get you both out, if you want.” Finn cocked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I have to go to that club meeting.”

“Why the fuck would you want to come to home ec?” 

“Me and a6d have a bet. Whoever can make Bad cuss first. He’s in that club.”

Finn whistled. “Good luck with  that.  Damn, are you like stalking him now? C’mon, then.” Finn opened the door again, ushering them in.

“I am  not  _stalking_ -“

Phil looked up from the desk, where he was playing a video game on his phone. 

“Sign in over there next to your name.” He pointed to a sheet of paper on one of the tables on the left side of the room. “Hi again, Skep. I thought you were done with detention?” Phil teased.

a6d snickered. “You know he can’t stay out of trouble for long.”

“Shut up, a6d.” Skeppy groaned, following Finn to the sign-up sheet.

“Okay. Sign it, that way the office people think that you came when they look at it later.” he whispered. “Then go to your seat and I’ll come up with an excuse.”

a6d looked pretty skeptical. Skeppy couldn’t blame him.  _ So are we just going to trust Finn’s ability to lie? _

“a6d, are you going to skip?” Finn demanded. a6d looked up from signing the paper.

“Well, I...” He shrugged. “Uh, I don’t think...” 

“Dude, come on. Please? There’s no one else I like in that club.” 

“What-Uh, yeah?! You and Bad are friends! And I’ve seen you talk to a ton of girls who are in home ec.” a6d protested.

“That’s not what I meant, c’mon, please?” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes.  _ Couples. For fuck’s sake.  _ He snatched the pen from a6d, signing his name on the paper.

“Fine. But if we get caught-“ a6d relented, snatching the pen back and signing Finn’s name for him.

Finn beamed. “Yeah, yeah.” He walked over to the right side of the room, putting his stuff down and fiddling with his bag for a moment before taking a seat. a6d and Skeppy followed.

“You are so whipped.” the shortest boy whispered to a6d, who blushed and jabbed him in the side.

“Shut _up_!” They both sat down. 

After a few minutes, a ringing noise suddenly pierced the silence. A few other kids looked over, and Phil looked up from his phone.

Finn grinned sheepishly and reached into his bag.“Sorry! That’s mine.”

Phil frowned. “Dude, you gotta turn your ringer off.” 

“Yeah, just a sec-Oh, it’s my mum. Can I take this? She just texted me to answer, apparently it’s really important.” He smiled apologetically. Skeppy raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I can’t let you answer calls during detention. I’m really sorry, there’s nothing I can do.” the blonde man shrugged guiltily. “I have to be here and follow the rules or I don’t earn my community service hours.”

“Please-Aw, c’mon. I’m going to be in so much trouble.” Finn begged. “Just for a few minutes, Phil?”

a6d barely stifled a snicker.

Phil sighed. “Fine, but this is the only time I’ll let you do this. Just...make it quick.”

Finn grinned. “Yeah. Thanks, Phil.” He picked up the phone, holding it against his ear. “Yeah. Yeah. Really? Wait- no, you didn’t tell me! Fine, fine.” He made exaggerated faces along with what he was saying, and a6d had to hunch over to hide his laughter.

Finn “hung up”, looking back at Phil. “Sorry. Uh, my mum just reminded me that today was the last day we could pick up our science projects from school. We were planning on entering ours-“ Finn looked back at Skeppy and a6d, who did their best to nod along innocently-“in a statewide contest, which could really help the chances of us getting into good colleges. But our science teacher locks his door at three-thirty and it takes all three of us to carry it...” Finn trailed off.

Phil sighed, rubbing his forehead. “So what are you trying to tell me?”

“Can you let me, Skep, and a6d go for just ten minutes to move the project into my mum’s car? Please? We really want to win-“ he shot a glare at Skeppy, who was laughing silently, shoulders shaking.Skeppy immediately sobered up, jumping in. 

“Yeah, and it’ll really help us with college, but-C’mon, ten minutes?” he asked lamely. 

Phil groaned. “Okay, okay. Ten minutes, no more. Don’t you tell anyone about this, dude. I could get in huge trouble.”

Finn grinned hugely, the result not dissimilar to a Cheshire Cat. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Phil! You’re the best.” He got up, making a beeline for the door. Skeppy and a6d followed suit, a6d shaking his head.

Finn swung the door open. As soon as it closed behind them, Skeppy whooped. 

“Dude, how the fuck did you do that?! What even  was \- how-what?! How did you come up with-“

“Shh!” Finn hissed, grinning. “I set a timer in my phone so it made a ringing noise. Phil is super gullible, although I do feel kinda bad for tricking him. As for how I came up with it, a magician never reveals his secrets.” He winked, tapping the side of his head. “We are going to have to come back for our bags later, though.”

“I hate you.”

They set off down the hallway, and a6d sighed. “What if Phil tells the office or comes looking for us?”

Finn shrugged. “Eh. He probably won’t, or he’ll just pretend not to notice. He’s a cool guy. In here.” He ushered a6d and Skeppy into the teacher’s lounge, where several people already were talking amongst themselves. 

“Oh, that’s Hannah. Hey, Hannah!” Finn called, going over to a girl on the other side of the room. 

Skeppy and a6d stood awkwardly, glancing at each other. 

“What are we-“

“So, uh, where’s-“

“Geppy! a6d!” an enthusiastic voice pierced the chatter, cutting off a6d and answering Skeppy’s question before he could even finish asking it.

Bad walked up to them, dusting something- _ is that flour? _ \- off his hands and smiling brightly.

“Hi! You’re just in time, we’re making muffins! Chocolate ones, those are my favorite.”

a6d and Skeppy shared a look, snickering.  _ Muffins. Of course. I wonder whose idea that was. _

“I’m good. Bye, Bad.” a6d replied snarkily, walking towards the door. He only made it three steps before the back of his shirt was snagged by Finn. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Finn wagged a finger at him before dragging the defeated-looking French boy over to table. “You said you’d stay.”

Skeppy chuckled, waving good-bye to his friend. 

“What was  _ that  _ about?” Bad’s eyebrows furrowed. “Anyway, come on! Astelic’s been teaching me how to make these-apparently she has a really good recipe that her mom...” the taller boy babbled excitedly in Skeppy’s ear as they walked over to a different table that was already already occupied by one more person.

_ Okay, how can I fuck this up? Huh, I didn’t know Astelic could bake. _

A brown-haired girl looked up from a bowl of light brown powder. Her hands were similarly coated in flour, like Bad. She smiled. “Yo, Skeppy.”

“Hi, Astelic. What’s that?” Skeppy pointed at the bowl.

Astelic gestured at the various bags and bowls scattered around the table.

“Batter. Duh, are you fricking stupid? Hand me the eggs, I have to mix the wet ingredients.” She grabbed another bowl, and Skeppy reached across for the egg carton.

“How many?”

“Two, I think.”

Skeppy mimed throwing the eggs. “Catch!”

“No, don’t do that, you idiot! Just-hand them to me.  Carefully. ” She rolled her eyes. “Bad, keep an eye on him. I don’t trust Skeppy anywhere near a kitchen.”

“Shut up.” Skeppy grinned, handing Astelic the eggs.

“Bad, can you mix the dry ingredients more while I go heat up the butter?” 

“Sure thing!” Bad grabbed the whisk from Astelic, moving over so he could see the bowl better. “So, why’d you decide to come, Skeppy?”

Astelic walked over to the microwave, chatting with a blonde girl on the way.

“Huh?” The shorter boy started, realizing that Bad was talking to him. “I, uh, um...free food?”

Bad chuckled. That answer seemed to satisfy him. He turned away, an unreadable look in his eyes. “Figures. That’s just like you.”

_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

Astelic came back then, dumping the butter in with the wet ingredients and mixing them together with a spoon. 

“Bad, can you hand me that? Thanks.” She deftly poured the mixture of butter, eggs, and vanilla extract into the dry ingredients. “Skeppy, can you go get the electric-wait, nevermind, here it is.” She brandished an electric whisk, carefully plugging it in and easing it into the batter.

Skeppy dipped his finger into the batter, carefully keeping it away from the whisk. He popped the finger into his mouth. “Oh, this is good.”

Bad batted his arm away from the bowl, frowning. “Hey, don’t eat that! You can get salmonella!”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s just cookie dough.” Skeppy went in for a bigger scoop, a large dollop of brown batter on his finger.

“Stop messing with the batter.” Astelic scolded, shaking her head. “Bad’s right, you really shouldn’t eat that.”

“Then what am I supposed to do with this?” Skeppy poked at the brown batter on his finger. 

“Dunno. Don’t put it back, though, that’s not sanitary.”

Skeppy smirked, swiping the batter onto Bad’s face. The taller boy screeched in surprise, pushing Skeppy away. “Skeppy! Why would you do that, you muffinhead?!” 

The shorter boy snickered, looking at his friend. Bad looked so bemused, a swipe of brown batter across his forehead, glasses tilted to the side, bright green eyes scrunched up into cat-like slits, nose wrinkled in annoyance-

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Skeppy snapped out of his stupor. “Huh? What?”  _ What was  that ? _

“You were staring at me.” Bad frowned at his friend.

“Oh, was I?” Skeppy took advantage of Bad’s confusion to swipe another drop of batter from the bowl and smear it across Bad’s cheek.

“Hey! What the-muffin?!” Bad squeaked, crossing his arms. Skeppy snorted, discreetly opening up the Voice Memos app on his phone and sliding the phone into his hoodie pocket.

Astelic groaned. “Guys, can you not-“

“Oh, it is  so  on.” Bad scooped up a healthy dollop of batter, coating two of his fingers in the stuff.

Skeppy put his hands up nervously, trying to shield his face and a sneaky grin.“Woah, Bad, we can talk about this. Violence is never the answer-” 

Bad swiped his fingers across Skeppy’s nose, coating it in the chocolate mixture.

“Hey!” Skeppy pawed at his nose, trying to wipe it off. “Dude, you suck!”

“Oh, yeah? Who started it?!” Bad crossed his arms.

“Both of you shut up.” Astelic cut in firmly. “You’re going to waste all the batter. Now one of you get me two of those cupcake baking things, I have to put these in the oven.”

“Sorry.” Bad apologized sheepishly. Skeppy only huffed.  _ What is it going to taketo get him to swear? For fuck’s sake! Anyone yells at him and he just folds. _

The taller boy walked to a cabinet, retrieving the items and handing them over.

“Thanks.” Astelic deftly poured the chocolate mixture into the sections of both pans, carefully wiping the excess off with a paper towel.

“I feel like I shouldn’t even let you guys eat these. I’ve done like all the work.” she teased.

“Wha-Hey! I helped!” Bad protested.

“Okay, okay, you did. Skeppy really didn’t, though.” 

“That’s fair.” Skeppy shrugged, but inwardly he was kind of panicking.  _ I’m running out of time. I should’ve knocked the batter over or something, what can I- _

_ Why does it matter so much to you?  _ a little voice inside his head cut in.  _ Is fifty dollars really worth corrupting your best friend? What if he starts crying? What are you going to do then?  _

Skeppy banished those thoughts, but he couldn’t help a tiny shudder at the thought of Bad crying. Even thinking about it made him feel awful, and a sliver of doubt wormed its way into his chest.  _ Bit late for doubts now, isn’t it? Fifty dollars is fifty dollars.  _

But he wasn’t really that sure anymore.

“Skeppy? Skep-Dude?” Astelic waved a hand in front of his face.

Skeppy started, jerked out of his thoughts. “‘Sup?”

“You kinda started staring into space for a second. I’m gonna go put these in the oven. You help Bad clean up and wash the bowls.” 

He nodded dazedly, picking up a couple of the dirty bowls and carrying them over to the sink. Bad did the same, turning in the faucet and grabbing a sponge.

_Wait, ovens._ A ridiculous, outlandish, stupid, dangerous  idea came into his mind. Every rational part of him screamed against it, but... Skeppy glanced over at Bad next to him at the sink, then at Astelic putting the pans in the oven.

There are no security cameras in here, so if I time it right- _Are you actually considering this?!?_

“Skeppy? Ge-ppy?” Bad hummed, snapping his soapy fingers in front of the shorter boy’s face. “You okay? You kinda zoned out again.”

“Oh! Yeah-huh? Uh, sorry.” Skeppy snapped out of his thoughts again, responding awkwardly. “Sorry, Bad. I was just...thinking.”  I really need to stop doing that. 

“Well, I’m finished with these bowls, and you didn’t help at all.” Bad frowned.  _ His nose scrunches up when he does that _ _,_ Skeppy noticed.  _ His nose scrunches up a lot. _

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I’m gonna, uh, go talk to a6d for a few minutes.” He waved vaguely in the direction of the other tables.

“Okay!” Bad beamed, skipping back over to their original table to talk to Astelic . _Bad has a small dimple on his left cheek that shows when he smiles,_ the shorter boy noted. He felt a tiny, irrational urge to go after Bad and touch it.

Skeppy blinked dazedly, jolting himself out of a stupor for the third time.  _ That was kinda weird. Uh, right. I’m just gonna...talk to a6d. _

He wandered over to a table on the other side of the room. 

“Hey, Skep.” Finn waved with one hand, the other guiding a6d, who was holdingan electric whisk with both hands and moving it through a smooth red batter. 

“Hi, Finn. Hi, a6d-dude, are you wearing an apron?” 

a6d adjusted the patterned material of the apron, embarassed. “Yeah, uh, Finn said I should wear it.” He shrugged, seemingly indifferent, but a light red tint coated his cheeks.

Skeppy rolled his eyes and cast a knowing glance at Finn, who was stifling a snicker. “What? It’s cute. Très chic.” 

a6d snickered, nearly dropping the whisk before Finn grabbed his arm, guiding his hands back onto the whirring machine. “Please refrain from mangling the French language in my presence.”

“Oh, like this? Je suis Finnster. Mon favorite couleur est a6d.” Finn adopted a terrible French accent, gesturing as he spoke.

“ What?” Skeppy snorted. 

“Did you just say ‘My favorite color is a6d’?” a6d cocked an eyebrow, shutting off the whisk and setting it aside.”What even-“

“Hey, I took French in middle school. Don’t bully me.” Finn pouted. “Maybe you can teach me French sometime. Hon hon hon, feed me a baguette and all that.”

Skeppy’s eyes widened, and he clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle a snort. “I’m sorry,  _what_?! ”

“Anyway. ” a6d coughed loudly, swiftly changing the subject. “Any luck with Bad?”

The shortest boy merely groaned in response. 

“I’ll take that as a no. Giving up so quickly?” a6d teased. “Pussy.”

Skeppy’s eyes narrowed. “Hey! Hell no. I’ll get him before the end of the club meeting, you’ll see. That reminds me, I should be going back now. Bye, losers.” He crossed his arms and walked off in the direction of the other table, calling over his shoulder, “Be prepared to pay up!”

“I wouldn’t make that promise!” a6d shouted back, earning a glare from the club supervisor.

The short boy huffed, walking over to Astelic. “Hey, when are they going to be ready?”

“Huh?” she looked up from her phone. “Oh, the muffins. Probably about fifteen minutes from now, I’ll pull them out and test them with a toothpick. Don’t take them out before then.”

They’ll probably be ready a lot sooner.  Skeppy stifled a chuckle at the oddly ominous thought, nodding. “Okay.”

Astelic furrowed her eyebrows. “You look like you’re up to something.”

“Me? No. When have I ever done anything- please don’t answer that.” He grinned nervously, retreating and nearly tripping.  _ Great. Real inconspicuous. _

She glanced after him for a second before shaking her head and returning to her phone.

Skeppy looked around. Astelic was occupied, the supervisor wasn’t looking, a6d and Finn were immersed with each other, and Bad was humming to himself as he did what looked like homework at a nearby table. Everyone else was chatting amongst themselves or had their hands busy.  _Perfect_.

He swiveled his head from side to side once again, darting forward next to the ovens and stuffing his hands into his pockets, whistling in a totally-not-suspicious way. Somehow, no one took notice.

With one hand, he reached over and quickly turned the knob that controlled thetemperature all the way to the left, until the setting read _BROIL._

_There. That should do it_.  Skeppy quickly shuffled away from the oven, walking back over to the sinks and making sure the Voice Memos app was still open in his pocket. 

_ What will this really do besides establish you as a dickhead? How is this going to make Bad angry?  _ the little nagging voice at the back of his head came back, _filling his thoughts with niggling doubts._

_Shut up, brain_.  He sidled back over to Bad. “Hi, Bad. Whatcha doin’?” 

Bad looked up from a textbook, adjusting his glasses. “I’m studying! We have a chance to make up that science lab tomorrow.”

_Oh, right,_ the _one I ruined._ Skeppy winced. “Oh, yeah, that. I knew about that. Uh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, we all make mistakes.” Bad beamed.  _ There was that dimple again.  _

“Mhm.” Skeppy nodded guiltily. “Um..thanks.”

“Hey, what’s that smell?” Astelic looked up from her phone a few tables away, furrowing her eyebrows. “Something’s burning.”

_ Here we go. _

A strange, smoky smell did seem to be filling the room. People started looking up in confusion.

“Something must be wrong with the ovens.” Finn piped up, fanning his face. 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll go check.” Astelic stood up, putting her phone down and grabbing a pair of oven mitts from a nearby drawer. Finn followed.

“Let me just open it up...” She grabbed the handle, pulling down.

“Wait, who put the setting on-“ Finn’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Astelic’s arm to try and stop her, but it was too late.

A cloud of smoke billowed out of the oven, spreading across the room and getting in people’s eyes and noses. Astelic quickly shut it again and turned the oven off, but the damage was done.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.  Smoke detectors began to go off all over the school, emitting earsplitting shrieks. 

Skeppy’s eyes widened.  _ Oh, fuck, I forgot about those. Maybe I put the setting up too high-I wanted to burn them, not set the school on fire?! _

“You’ve got to be kidding!” a6d yelled over the sound of the alarms. Kids were clamoring and yelling, creating an earsplitting din.

“We have to evacuate. Everyone in a straight line, let’s go.” the supervisor commanded, standing at the door.

“ What ?” Finn asked incredulously. “But you saw it! It was just the smoke, there isn’t even a fire!”

“No one else knows that. They’ll be looking for us, we have to leave. And there might still be a danger.”

“What do you mean  still \- There is no danger!” Finn complained, following the woman nevertheless.

Everyone else filed out after her, grumbling. 

Skeppy waited until no one was looking, then doubled back into the classroom, sitting down in a huff.  _ Well that didn’t work. Or, it worked a hell of a lot better than I thought it would.  _

I can’t go out there, though. What if Phil sees us outside?! Finn and a6d probably forgot about that.

He took the phone out of his pocket, staring at it.  I guess I couldn’t do it after all.  The thought, although disappointing, gave him relief. He scrolled through his phone for a few minutes, tapping his foot on the ground.

The classroom door suddenly creaked open, startling him. He  shoved the phone into his pocket and swiveled around in surprise.

“Oh, hi, Bad.” Skeppy raised an eyebrow. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be outside? I didn’t think you were the type to break the rules.”

Bad said nothing, standing in the doorway silently. His green eyes stared straight through Skeppy, and he’d be lying if he didn’t find it a tad unnerving. 

“Uh, Bad?”

“It was  _ you _ .” Three words spat with such intensity that it took Skeppy a minute to realize who spoke them, and even then he wasn’t quite sure.

Bad leaned against the doorframe, a slightly concerning look in his eyes, mouth set in a straight, hard line. The overall effect was incredibly disconcerting, as Bad rarely ever had an expression in his face that wasn’t between a smile or a frown. And even when he frowned he seemed to smile, if that makes sense.

“A-Are you feeling okay?” Skeppy stood up and took a step back nervously.  _ This isn’t like Bad. Maybe he fell and hit his head _ _._ “What do you mean it was me?”

“All of that. You did all of that on purpose.” Bad waved his hand as if to indicate the events of the day, tired gaze still fixated on Skeppy, who edged a little farther away.

_ Is he talking about...There’s no way. _

“Huh? Bad, I don’t-Bad? Are you okay? You seem super off...I didn’t mean anything by it. It was just teasing, Bad, I do it to everyone, I swear.” Skeppy rambled nervously, stepping backward once again. “You’re kind of making me nervous. Are you mad? I mean, you look kinda mad. What do you mean by ‘that’? Anything in particular? Like, “All of that.”, you said. It’s kind of a umbrella term? Do you mean the science lab-I’m getting a really bad grade on that too, and we can still make that up. And the dodgeballs were kinda mean, but I’m sorry for that, I really am, and I’ll let you hit me next time, I promise. And you’re not actually bald, no one thinks you’re bald, you have very nice hair, you probably have good shampoo and I should probably borrow it sometime, or ask you what it’s called because mine is terrible and makes my hair really fluffy and stick out all over the place and it smells like watermelon mixed with burnt lemon peels and mint, I think? and lavender, which sounds like a good smell, but it really isn’t and I want to get a new kind but I don’t know any and it’s kinda embarrassing to go to the store and just stand in the shampoo section like an idiot but I-“

“Finn told me about your bet.” Bad stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, cutting off Skeppy’s incessant babble. He pinched his forehead between his fingers, and shut his eyes, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Skeppy paled.  _ He knows about that?! No wonder, he must have assumed- _

_ God, I must’ve seemed like such a dick.  _ A heavy feeling of dread settled over him, blanketing his chest.

“Bad, it was just a dumb bet. I’m really sorry about everything, I was being really shitty, it isn’t worth it, I can make it up to you, just let me try-“

“Shut up, do you ever  _shut up_?! ” Bad turned away from the wall, lashing out and stepping towards Skeppy, who stumbled back, eyes wide. The words stung, whipping out like angry swords and cutting twin stripes into his heart.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

_ Bad just yelled at me.  _

_** Bad  ** just yelled at me.  _

_ He finally snapped.  _ Skeppy swallowed.  _ I thought this would be easier. I wanted him to get angry. _

_ I did this to him. _

“You stumble around in gym, hitting me three times in the  _ face _ , and then you pull that stuff in science, ruining my grades for the semester and my honor roll chances, which will affect my chances of getting into a good college, you call me  _ bald  _ in band and then you  set the school on fire just to get what you wanted?! Just to make me mad?!” Bad advanced towards Skeppy, green eyes glittering with rage. Skeppy’s back hit the wall as he made more attempts to distance himself from his best friend.

“You’re such a-a  _ muffinhead _ !” 

_Muffinhead_.  The endearing term, spat from Bad’s lips like a curse, suddenly didn’t seem so cute and innocent anymore.

“Bad-Bad, I didn’t mean to, you’re my best friend, I’ve known you forever-Bad, please...” Skeppy pleaded, hands held above his head in surrender.

“Just to get me to  _swear_?!”  Bad pushed his glasses up on his nose, throwing his hands up. “You never want to spend time with me, you’re always  _trolling_ me, here I thought you were actually going to be nice for once but you’re just making fun of me behind my back again.”

_ He had all of this bottled up? _

“Bad, it’s not like that. It’s all jokes, I  promise.  You should’ve said something and I would’ve stopped, I didn’t know that you felt like that, honest. I don’t make fun of you, or at least I don’t think I do. We love you, Bad, me and a6d and everyone else, I swear! This isn’t you, dude...”

_ Would I have stopped?  _ The question filled Skeppy with crushing guilt.  _ If I knew how he felt...? _

_ It’s gone too far.  I went too far.  _

Bad wasn’t listening to anything Skeppy was saying. “Every. Single. Day. I thought we were  friends , Skeppy. Is this what you do?! You make fun of your friends, call them names, try to get them angry until they crack?! Talk about them to other people and bet on what you can do to them?” He pushed Skeppy against the wall, close enough that they were eye to eye. 

Skeppy could see the hurt evident in Bad’s eyes, masked by smoldering anger. Tears glimmered in the wide green pools in front of him, threatening to slip down.

His heart splintered into tiny pieces. “Bad, shit, I’m so sorry, I’m so  fucking  sorry, please, let me make it up to you, I know I can-“

Bad threw his hands up again, turning away from his best friend. “Well, I’m angry now. Is that what you wanted? Is this what you  _ fucking  _ wanted Skeppy?!”

_ No. Not at all. Never. _

  
_Bad just cursed. He just cursed._   
  


_I thought it’d be funny. I thought it’d be something to laugh about, finally getting “the innocent guy” to curse._

_This isn’t what I wanted at all._

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to go._

“There you go. You’ve won.” Bad dropped his arms to his sides, visibly slumping, all the anger draining out of him, replaced with a sad air of finality. “Goodbye, Skeppy.” He turned back towards the door, walking away from his former friend. 

“I hope you’re happy.”

** now if I was REALLY evil I would end it here, at the 5.4k word mark (holy shit)  **

** I may be heartless but I have morals, y’know? **

** enjoy the resolved angst ;) **

_ No. It can’t end like this.  _

Moments from their friendship flashed through his head, accompanied with pangs of nostalgia. A five-year-old Bad snatching a rubber duck back from him while their parents chatted in the background, grinning childishly. A second-grade Bad smearing bright yellow paint across a sheet of paper with his fingers, creating a messy, radiant sun. A ten-year-old Bad, gap evident in his teeth, gently consoling a sobbing Skeppy after he tripped and fell on the sidewalk, scraping his knee. A seventh-grade Bad, jumping up and down giddily as he realized that he was the taller of the duo. Bad, freshman year, gently shoving Skeppy during orientation as a reprimand for swearing,reminding him: _ Watch your language, you muffin.  _

_ Why? I’ve gotta swear enough for the both of us.  he had responded jokingly. _

_ Hey!  _

_ Chill, chill. Fine. I’ll always have you looking over my shoulder and reminding me not to, anyway. _

Skeppy swallowed painfully, lump rising in his throat.  _ He’s always been there for me. _

_ But I’m never there for him.  _

Skeppy knew that if he let Bad leave, he would lose him forever.

“Wait! Bad, wait.” He ran towards the tall boy, jumping in front of the door in an almost comical manner.

Bad shook his head, reaching for the doorknob. Skeppy grabbed his hand.

“Bad, please don’t go. We’ve been friends forever. BFF’s, you know?” 

When Bad didn’t respond, Skeppy took that as his cue to keep talking.

“Bad, I’m really sorry about the bet. And for teasing you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, honest, I didn’t know what I was doing, I’m an idiot, I’m a  fucking  idiot, Bad, I would never intentionally hurt you, I swear. Can we just-can we start over? I-you, we-we’re best friends. You’re my favorite person in the whole world, Bad, can we please-can we please just be friends again? I’ll include you more, I’ll spend more time with you-I should’ve done that in the first place-And I really do like talking to you, really! I-Bad, please don’t go, I’ll miss you so fucking much-“ Skeppy stumbled over his words, swallowing. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, stinging slightly. 

Silence. Skeppy’s stomach dropped, a pit opening in his gut.

_ I can’t lose him. I can’t lose Bad. _

“...Language.” Bad muttered softly, sniffling. “You really mean it?”

Skeppy smiled, eyes widening hopefully. “Yeah! After school we can go to a coffee shop or I can come over and play Bedwars, or something. Whatever friends do. I’ve been terrible to you, and I have to make it up to you.”

Bad looked up, eyes wet with tears. “Really?” He smiled tentatively. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you earlier, I guess I was just really, really mad, and I probably should’ve said something...”

“Yeah, I mean it! Bad, it’s okay.” Skeppy said gently, letting go of Bad’s hand. “Don’t worry, that was all on me. I was being really shitty.”

“Language.” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “C’mere.” He opened his arms, pulling his friend in for a long hug, face level with Bad’s chest.

Bad chuckled. “Wow, you are really, really short.”

“Shut up.” Skeppy grinned despite the words, hiding his smile in Bad’s shirt. Everything considered, there was really no place he’d rather be right then, besides in the arms of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing the part where Skeppy remembers their friendship let me tell you  
> I know the ending and the conflict are pretty shit but hey sis hasn’t updated in three weeks and this is practically 6k words someone shoot me  
> please try and comment funny ideas for the next few chapters!  
> also, the skephalo can be platonic or romantic I’ll let you decide :D  
> tell me which characters you want in the next chapters :)  
> i really have to update pickup lines now hhh  
> pls comment!   
> love,  
> puff

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
